Anticipation
by mr1987
Summary: This is a one shot made by rolemodel2 and i. I know this is LONG over due. I'm sorry I should have posted it earlier but I didn't. Read and review...hope you like it:


This is a one shot that RoleModel2 and I made, it just took me A WHILE to post it. Sorry I didn't do it sooner. Hope you enjoy it...read and review.

1540 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Harm walked casually up to Mac's closed door. He could see she had a few things she was working on and thought she could use a break. He knocked on the door. She looked up from her paperwork and she waved Harm inside.

"Hey what you up to?" Harm asked, taking a seat in the chair that faced her desk.

Mac sighed, "Paperwork, lots of paperwork."

"Latest case?"

Mac smiled, "Yeah, it was stressful. I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep in the courtroom."

"Does that mean marines actually DO need sleep?" Harm grinned and questioned playfully.

Mac rolled her eyes and laughed, "Well I can tell you I didn't get any during this one."

"And here I thought you never got sleep in the first place." He teased.

"Ya know..." She playfully pointed a warning finger at him, "One of these days you're gonna get it, stickboyཀ"

"Yeah ok, whatever you say, marine." He banted back to her.

"So what's on your mind, Harm?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. Ya know for pizza or Chinese and a few movies. Its Friday night, so our usual."

Mac smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Harm lit up like a beam, "Great lets say 1800 hours?"

"Sounds great, I'll be there." Mac looked down at her paperwork then looked back up at Harm with a smile, "eventually."

"Awesome, I'll see you tonight then Mac. Oh and by the way you might want to bring your cute puppy pjs, ya know so you can get comfy." He winked and turned around to walk out.

"Shhh...only you're suppose to know about those pjs." She teased.

"Well they didn't stay on you longer than 10 minutes last time you were over. Lets see if you'll keep them on longer this time." He grinned, teased back, walked out of the office, leaving one stunned marine behind. She remembered the last time she was at Harm's apartment and she changed into shorts because she was too hot.

6:00 Local

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

'Knock knock'. Mac's hand on the door echoed through Harm's apartment and he ran to the door. He opened the door to a surprise which made him burst out laughing.

She tried to contain her laughter, "Something funny, commander?" She just had to grin, she couldn't hold it back.

"Yeah, you actually wore your puppy pj's. I didn't actually expect you to wear them."

She walked over to Harm, "Well, I wanted to be...comfortable over my best friends house." She said a little too seductively.

Harm only grinned and went to the kitchen to get two drinks for her and him.

She looked at him funny as he started to make some juice.

"What? Think I'm gonna poison your juice?"

She walked over to the island and sat on the stool, "Ya never know. You might actually still be mad at me for beating you in court last Monday."

"Uh..." he finished stirring the ice tea and poured two glasses and turned around to face her, "I'm still waiting to get you back for that." He walked around to her adding, "You'll get it..." He leaned down to her ear and whispered seductively, "...when you least expect it." He grinned and handed her a cup.

They went to sit down, "So what movie did you want to watch?"

"Well I was thinking we could watch Top Gun..."

She rolled her eyes, "Haven't you seen that movie a zillion times?"

"Has it only been that many? Well then lets make it a zillion and one." He put his ice tea on the table and got up. "In fact, why don't we just watch it now?" He went to his VHS collection, something Mac still teased him about, and picked up the movie.

Mac put her drink on the table and ran to him, "Oh no you don't!"

She went to grab it from him and he held it out of her reach. "Does this marine want something?" Harm grinned, holding it further out of her reach.

"She does actually." She tried to grab it, but couldn't reach it. He just loved to flirt, especially with her, and this was the perfect way to do it. He had her right where he wanted her.

"Well it wouldn't be fun to just _give_ the tape to you, now would it?" He watched her try to jump and get it and he put his hand on her waist.

"Oh we'll see about that." She muttered.

"What was that, I didn't hear you." He teased.

"Nothing!" She said quickly.

"Nah-ah-ah. You said something." He put the tape behind his back and advanced on her till she was trapped between him and the wall.

"You must be really deaf if you didn't hear me then." She grinned.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it, deaf boy?"

He dropped the tape softly on the ground and since both were in another world, neither heard the noise of the tape hitting the ground. It didn't break, luckily. He leaned forward and she closed her eyes in anticipation. He leaned closer to her and the phone rang. He pulled away with a sigh, "Hold that action."

He went to get the phone. Mac decided to be funny and scare him . He hung up the phone about a minute and a half later and was organizing something on the counter while Mac snuck up behind him. She grabbed his shoulders, whispering, "Boo!" in his ear. He got goosebumps and almost screamed from her scaring the crap out of him.

Mac burst out laughing when she saw the look on his f ace.

"My lord Mac! You scared the crap out of me."

"The look...on your...face...priceless!" She managed between her giggles. She could barely stand, let alone walk backwards as he advanced on her.

"Oh you think its funny to scare a navy commander?"

"Ye...yes! Too...funny!"

"Ooo...marine, this is war!" She fell onto the could, followed by Harm, who pinned her to the couch. She could barely catch her breath and it was worse when he started tickling her. He heard a high pitch squeal and she just laugh and giggled harder. "Hmm...so I see someone's really ticklish, huh?"

"Pl..." She couldn't do anything but laugh. She was too weak to say anything.

"Say uncle, marine." He grinned.

"I...c-can't!" She gasped.

"You give up?"

"Yes!"

He stopped and she tried to sit up. She was still a little weak from laughing so hard.

"Man you are one ticklish marine." He poked her side.

She let out a squeal/giggle, "Well it was mostly from the look on your face, but your tickling kind of just added to it."

He stored that information in his mind for future reference. 'That could be a way to pay her back in the future.' He thought, mischievously. "Well, now that payback is over, lets watch the movie." He got up to get it and realized it was gone from where he dropped it and looked back at her, grinning.

"Looking for something, commander?" She giggled.

He decided to switch tactics and gave her puppy dog eyes, "May I please have the movie?"

"What tape? I don't have a movie." She raised her hands in the air with the tape in one of them, "Oh you mean this tape." She grinned.

"Okay, that's it!" He lunged for her and in a split second, she jumped and ran for it. She ran into his room and jumped on the bed. The movie dropped somewhere on the bed as he pinned her to the bed. He straddled her and pinned her arms over her head and she melted when he threw her his grin, "Gotcha!"

"You're no fair!" She whined, playfully.

"That's what you get when you mess with a tough navy commander."

"Oh really?" With all her strength, she flipped him over and pinned him there like he did her. She laughed, "Teach you to talk that way to a marine."

He flipped her over so he was once again straddling her, "Navy commanders are stronger."

"Marine's are smarter."

"Oh yeah? You better take that back." He warned playfully.

"Oh and what if I don't?"

"You better...or else." He grinned mischievously.

"You do anything and you suffer the consequences."

"Well what if I want to suffer the consequences?"

"Well then maybe I won't let you suffer them."

He didn't say anything. He just put his hands to her sides and started tickling her.

"Harm!" Mac squealed underneath him.

"What? You want me to tickle you some more? Okay."

Harm grinned and continued his assault on her rib cage.

"Harm...please!" Mac chirped between laughing, "Pl...ease!"

Harm paused for a second, "Let me think about it." Mac started to catch her breath while Harm was in mock thought, "Nah, I think you need to be finished off." Mac's eyes went wide before Harm continued his tickling assault.

"Pleaseee Harm!" Mac squealed, "I'll do anything...please!"

Harm stopped and raised an eyebrow, "Anything, huh?"

Mac was still a little out of breath f rom giggling so hard, "Yes...any...thing!"

He rested both his hands on both sides of her head and looked down at her, still straddling her and the memory of the tape was gone, "How bout my consequences, Miss Mackenzie?"

She scoffed, teasingly and laughed, "What consequences?"

"Oh don't make me tickle you again."

He went to grab her sides and she squealed at the almost contact, "Okay, okay!" She pulled his head down and their lips almost met when the phone rang again, "Let the machine get it, sailor. You have consequences to face."

"Yes maam!" He loved taking orders from her. He leaned down and their lips met. They moaned from the contact, Mac moaned from the contact. She moved her hands to slide through his hair and he slid his hands down her side and heard a slight giggle. They deepened the kiss and were broken apart by a flash of lightning and thunder, shaking his apartment. "Shit that scared me!" Mac jumped and Harm looked outside. That made him remember that one time in the office when he called her sweet thing and heard her say it was perfect weather for making love...although he didn't think they were going to be doing that tonight.

"Yeah, I didn't know it was suppose to pour tonight."

Mac laughed, "Well I guess it decided to. You want to stay here tonight? It's bad weather and personally I don't want to fall asleep and not be in your arms." Harm's heart melted and looked at her pleading puppy eyes.

"Well I can't say no to that. So yeah, I'll stay, but under one condition."

"And what's that sailor?"

"That I get to hold you all night,"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"What do you say we watch the movie?"

"Do we have to watch Top Gun?"

"No we can watch a chick flick if you want to."

She smiled, "Yay!"

They walked out of his room and settled on the couch. They turned on the tv and found the movie One Fine Day. He held her tight and she interrupted the silence after about twenty minutes.

"Harm?" She said sweetly.

"Yes, Sarah?"

"I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too, baby." He smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. She deepened it and they only broke apart when the need for air became a necessity.

They laid there, his arms around her, watching the movie, and listening to the rain outside.


End file.
